


let's spend christmas together like it's our last

by castlelions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlelions/pseuds/castlelions
Summary: lance and keith are determined to make december the best month for each other.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	1. wishlist

**Author's Note:**

> some chapters will be following klancemas prompts, but enjoy!

“So? What did you write?” Lance asked, trying to peek at Keith’s list with a playful grin. 

“Wait!” Keith laughed. “I need to make sure it’s all right.”

“There’s no right or wrong, love. We made a promise, remember?” Lance made a move to take his list, which is when Keith sighed and just handed it to him. Lance then handed his own paper to him. 

Every Christmas they agreed to make a list of different things they wanted to do before the year ended. Their lists were made of different activities each year so he didn’t know what Lance wanted this time. When he looked down at what Lance wrote, some of the items made him laugh. 

  1. _win at a snowball fight_
  2. _get a tree from the backyard and decorate it_
  3. _have a sledding race_
  4. _roast marshmallows and drink hot cocoa while watching hallmark movies_
  5. _kiss under the mistletoe_
  6. _watch the sunrise with you_



The last item, of course, sent a quick flutter through his stomach. He was pretty sure Lance was thinking about that time they watched a sunset together. It was only fair that they were together for the start of a new day. He glanced at Lance, who was chuckling as he read Keith’s list. His lips were spread in the softest of smiles, his ocean eyes twinkling with a thoughtful light. The sight of it was so tender that it filled Keith with sudden resolve. 

He vowed to make that sunset one Lance would never forget. 

“Is this it?” Lance asked, lifting up a confused brow and Keith’s list. 

Keith nodded. He didn’t want much this year, except to make the most of this month, together with Lance. There was no telling when he’d be called on a Blade mission. It hasn’t happened yet, but Keith didn’t want to leave before Christmas passed. He never had Christmas with someone he loved before, so he was determined to make it happen this year. 

“Yeah. I want to do whatever you want to do.” Keith folded and pocketed Lance’s list, then reached for Lance’s hands. “It’s as I wrote it on my list. Anything is better when you’re around.” 

Lance sputtered, his face reddening per usual. Keith prided himself in being the only one to render Lance speechless, but Keith meant every word he said. Lance was one of the few people he held so close. Any time spent with his sharpshooter wasn’t a waste. Keith wouldn’t let it be. 

“W-well, okay, but will we have time for everything on my list?” Lance asked, his brows pinching together. Keith instinctively pressed the pad of his thumb against the bridge of Lance’s nose, brushing out the frown. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make time,” Keith promised. “Besides, what about you? Don’t you have choir practice tomorrow morning.”

“You’re right,” Lance sighed, dropping his forehead onto Keith’s shoulder. “We can start the list this weekend, then.” 

Lance sounded disappointed, but Keith didn’t let him wallow. He leaned back enough to cup his face in his hands. Lance looked up then, the depth of his eyes consuming Keith. It was almost enough for his legs to melt, but he stayed standing enough to press a tender kiss to Lance’s forehead.

“Of course. I got all the time in the world.”


	2. snowed in

“We’re gonna starve,” Keith groaned, kicking his head back with flair. Lance thought it was a hot move but didn’t say it. Instead, he laughed. 

“It’s just a couple feet of snow completely blocking the front door!” Lance said, a hint of playful sarcasm. But they were definitely stuck in the house now. The blizzard was still going strong outside, leaving behind about six feet of snow pressed up against their log cabin door, This didn’t happen often during the past winter which made this a rare occasion.

They wouldn’t starve, though. Lance went grocery shopping as soon as his choir practice was over, getting all the essentials as well as some special holiday treats he wanted to try with Keith.

“What did you have planned?” Keith asked. He turned to Lance, leaning against the window. Lance watched the snowfall outside, the sun shining on the fresh snow. The reflection framed Keith in almost heavenly backlight. 

Lance forgot what he was going to say. He cleared his throat to cover his embarrassment, then answered, “Nothing in particular. What do you wanna do?” 

Keith visibly lit up. “Christmas movie marathon!” 

Seeing Keith smile sparked a fire in Lance’s chest. With a fond smile, Lance answered, “Yeah, sure.” He didn’t like how quickly those movies made him cry, but he was willing to put up with it, for Keith. 

Anything for him.

Keith giggled as he made his way over to the kitchen, most likely getting snacks for the marathon. Lance went to the den and switched on the tv, navigating the channels until Hallmark came up. “A Christmas Prince” was playing; Lance grinned. This one was one of Keith’s weaknesses. He needed to grab the nearest tissue box soon. 

“Turn on the surround sound, babe!” Keith shouted from the kitchen. Lance did so, the walls vibrating with the sound of jingle bells and festive piano notes, the sound of the Christmas spirit. 

It somehow reminded him of Christmas with his family, before a blue mechanical feline literally shot him into space for months. He was sure the holidays were hard for his family while he was gone, but now that he was back it should be back to normal. 

He almost didn’t believe himself, but then was reminded that no one in his family acted strangely after his return. No one gave him the cold shoulder or the silent treatment. Maybe things really could go back to the way it used to be. 

And maybe he could bring something,  _ someone _ , new. This Christmas, Lance wanted Keith to spend time with his family.

Lance glanced outside, rubbing the back of his head as he thought. He’d have to wait on introducing him for at least a few days. He turned to the sound of Keith returning, somehow carrying a large bowl of popcorn in one hand, a wine bottle in another and two glasses between his fingers. Lance marveled at this skill but rushed forward to help him set everything on the table. 

Keith laughed; it came out as a bubbly sound that made butterflies swarm Lance’s stomach. God, he wasn’t even tipsy yet he felt unbalanced by the effect Keith had on him. When everything was settled, Lance quickly wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him close. 

Keith’s lips formed an “O” of surprise, but Lance quickly smothered it with a fierce kiss. He could feel how surprised Keith was, but his boyfriend’s body melted against his. Their bodies connected like a puzzle, crafted to be each other’s missing piece. Lance sighed against him, purely content in this singular moment. 

Keith leaned backward, making Lance lean forward for more. But Keith lifted an eyebrow, his cheeks flushed and eyes twinkling like inky pools. “What was that for?” he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

Lance himself couldn’t answer that, so he blurted, “Good day to be snowed in!” 

Keith frowned for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. The butterflies went off again. “You’re such a dork.” He then grabbed Lance by the collar of his shirt, whispering, “I love you too,” before kissing him ever so softly. 

He smiled against Keith’s lips. Keith always knew what Lance meant even when Lance himself didn’t know. He loved him for that. Slowly pulling away, Lance led Keith to the couch where he fell into the cushions, pulling Keith with him. Keith immediately curled up against him, propping his head against Lance’s shoulder. 

Lance breathed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. It was the perfect day to be snowed in. He got to spend time with the love of his life. 

He wouldn’t trade that for the world. 


End file.
